


【何尚何】“风中的tango”

by Dajizhuazi



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajizhuazi/pseuds/Dajizhuazi
Relationships: 何尚何 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【何尚何】“风中的tango”

何九华是个骨子里自富侵略性的男人，独身自持生人勿近，那怕线条都分明极致到同刀锋般挟卷攻击性，一双桃花眼沉淀着波澜不惊，一举一动总能招注来很多倾慕，即便道上的朋友都惧他三分，他却是个喜欢恶趣味的人，平时偏偏喜欢伪装成一副软绵绵人畜无害的模样，时不时缠着尚九熙撒娇，就是毙命一击，毕竟会哭的孩子有糖吃，不过尚九熙好像非常吃这一套

如果尚九熙能赶上今晚九点的飞机，何九华一定会为他点上一曲tango，迈着不急不缓若隐若现的舞步跌跌撞撞进尚九熙的怀里，猫似勾住人脖子将唇边的烟气与人的巧舌共舞一番，主动奉上香吻交绵不休

“博儿....好看么？”

浸过热水的皮肤微微泛红，氤氲的眼角雾气未退，半敞的领口与昏黄微焦的灯光相得益彰，慵懒地抬起腰上上下下，模拟着性爱的动作—“如果你再不回来....就要这样了....”，一条粉红色的尾巴轻轻扫在腿跟，一阵颤栗，连同下体一震，盯着屏幕画面的尚九熙一动不动，头皮发麻。

他不敢发出一点声音，半入耳式的机身紧贴耳道，沉浸在美妙的声音里，死死捂住屏幕侧缘，生怕这光景被他人分了去

摁下视频通话，不假思索回拨，电话那头响起泥洪般无可抵挡的声息，尚九熙深吸一口气，“乖，等我....”

躲进厕所，似火烧灼，接收到一连串令人羞愤的照片，清晰地听见海浪拍打礁石的声音，如果乍泄的春光可以永生，此刻他一定会奋不顾身纵身跌入三万英尺的云霭

从背后春风带笑的星夜到最接近云端的地方需要多长时间，我想只需十秒，如果“他需要”

坐在最靠窗的位置，看着机翼略过一片灯火霓虹，以最快的速度飞向何九华

澄澈的月亲吻着何九华未着寸缕的身子，他漫不经心地斜靠在落地窗前，莹润的背与毫无秘密的玻璃密密贴合，嘴里吞云吐雾，细细研磨着指尖的灰烬，望向床尾

床尾的巨型画作，是尚九熙用了半年时间绘制，何九华的一只眼睛，略带伤感，只有极富冲击性的黑白灰色调，将出未出的一滴泪噬在眼角，是极尽的清明，下方挂着尚九熙一个深深烙印的唇纹，有这样一行字“美丽的眼睛不应该流泪，我将尽所有的偏爱吻干这泪，我的爱人”

脚步声声明晰，推门而入，风尘从来抵挡不了我奔向那火，如果结局是粉末，那就来的再猛烈一点，烧的再高些，让风尘也变成那烈火

果然，默契需要排练么，当然不需要

卸下行李箱的尚九熙带着从风中穿梭而来的雾气，捧住何九华的脸，鼻尖摩挲鼻尖，舌尖追逐舌尖，从何九华嘴里流淌过来的冰美式浓郁强烈，绵软的唇，光滑的齿，润泽的口腔，温热的体温，霎时而起的tango，刚刚好

十指镶嵌，随tango在老式留声中刚柔并济，似有而无的眼神交流就像草原上的篝火，突然紧握腰线的手猛的收缩，跌入爱人的怀抱

“你说，这夜晚到底属于哪位先生呢？”

含着一块糖的何九华对着尚九熙耳垂吹了一口气，从耳尖一路吻到唇边，所过之处萦绕着糖的甜气，尚九熙舔了舔嘴角，浑身酥麻

“还是略逊于先生你”

是啊，糖可比不过这人可口，不过对方嘴里的糖总是能独得尚九熙先生的偏爱

一曲tango未完，两人已经褪净了衣物，姣好的体型配上完美的线条，欲罢不能，何九华勾住对方的脖子倾情相送，从大厅到厨房再到浴室再到床上

尚九熙的喉结没能逃过何九华抓心挠肝的舔咬，圆润的喉头种满了对方的爱意，他用火热的指尖从何九华的眉骨再到眼稍，再带唇锋，再隐匿进藏着溪谷的臀线，没有错过一分一毫

何九华抓住尚九熙的手将人压在身下，换他放肆，细密的吻如同春雨满溢出胸腔

咬住人的锁骨埋下爱人齿痕，挺翘的乳粒在搓捻下绽放，蹭着对方的胸，是不一样的快感，轻抚过腰侧，描摹着极致的腰线臀线，舌裹住胸，一路向下，鼻尖抵触着会阴，轻轻打着转儿，没人能逃过这劫。

何九华高高挺立的欲望戳在尚九熙小腹上，坚如烙铁，有一搭无一搭的触碰将这火烧的更烈，尚九熙坏心眼的勾住那东西，不肯松手，何九华趴在人耳边“..我想....美丽的眼睛不应该流泪...对么，哥哥”

一个挺身，性器一探到底全部没入尚先生的口腔，被爱人接纳取悦是无以言说，吞吞吐吐，暴起的青筋磨络着唇，迎合，一股热流，腥味在空气中四散开来。

尚九熙的眼角被性器憋得彤红，何九华主动吻着人眼角“我不想看见先生流泪，我要先生笑着看着我”

何九华跨坐在尚九熙身上，开开合合，床荡起春潮里的浪，一波接着一波

“嗯......”

“哈......”

残缺的月即将消失，何九华揉开尚先生没有防御的穴口，细细探索，绞着手指的内壁火热湿润，前方高挺的性器直直矗立在空气中，微开的铃口淌出清液，附身亲吻，苦涩的清液吞吃入腹

纵然一个贯穿，腰线与腰线紧紧贴合，高抬起对方的腿架在肩上，深入浅出，内壁含着性器，性器碾磨着内壁，翻云覆雨，臀肉互相拍打的声音分外清晰

何九华眼角被极尽的欢愉冲毁阀门，他的眼睛和尚九熙一样，微微泛红，尚九熙弓身回赠一个吻落于眼角“我将尽所爱吻净泪水”

在黑夜中不动声色的巨富画作被窗外的残月映射，那只眼睛既是何九华又是尚九熙

细腻的汗液渗出肌肤，那是两人放纵的结果，无休止的喘息与爱火高起的吻遍布全身，两人不知疲惫，到底是谁征服了谁呢？

老式留声悠扬了一夜，九点的飞机再次没入云端，风中的玫瑰点了点头，如果你需要，我的爱人......


End file.
